Alpha Metroid chamber
:This article is about the room in the Chozo ruins. For the cave, see Alpha's chamber. The Alpha Metroid chamberMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide pg. 65: "To reach the next upgrade, back out of the '''Alpha Metroid chamber' and take the lower door on the left."'' is a room in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. Description The Alpha Metroid chamber is located in Area 2 of SR388, and is explored during Samus Aran's mission to exterminate the Metroids. This chamber contains one of the Alpha Metroids in Area 2. In Return of Samus, all Alpha Metroids previously encountered in Phase 1 and Phase 2 were found in natural caves. Therefore, this Alpha Metroid chamber is one of the first times that Samus can encounter a Metroid inside an artificial room within the Chozo ruins. This wordlessly conveys that Chozo ruins can now contain Metroids in addition to Power Ups, and these buildings are no longer safe to explore without being prepared for battle. The Alpha Metroid chamber appears to be very similar to the item rooms seen throughout SR388, but with its layout horizontally mirrored. However, instead of a Chozo Statue, Samus comes across a Metroid larva just as it metamorphoses into an Alpha Metroid, leaving behind its husk. The floor can be bombed in the same position as in other item rooms, revealing a Secret Passage leading to a long pipe bringing Samus down into the depths of the Chozo ruins, where the Wave Beam and High Jump Boots can be located. In Samus Returns, the Alpha Metroid chamber is redesigned with a much simpler rectangular layout. However, its design has been visually updated with much greater detail. There appear to be air vents on the walls, and the architecture is lined with Chozo text. Three metallic pipes are found in the center of the room; one of these pipes is broken open, which may explain why the room is flooded with shallow water. Strands of Metroid webs are also visible due to the Metroid's occupying the room. The battle against the Alpha Metroid in this chamber is notably affected by the water flooding the room. Since Samus cannot acquire the Gravity Suit until Area 5, her movement speed and jump height are hindered as she wades through the water. With no dry section of floor to stand safely upon, this makes it trickier to dodge the Alpha Metroid's incoming attacks. In Samus Returns, once the Alpha Metroid is killed, Samus can return to the Alpha Metroid chamber to find it inhabited by a Drivel and a Moheek. This demonstrates the shifting balance of the SR388 ecosystem: lesser prey are allowed to thrive while the apex predators are driven to extinction by Samus. Connecting rooms In Return of Samus, the Alpha Metroid chamber connects on the left to the large dome-like cavern, and connects on the right to a narrow passage with a long pipe. In Samus Returns, the Alpha Metroid chamber connects on the right (via Beam Door) to a Z-shaped room with many pipes in the background. Inhabitants ''Return of Samus'' *1 Alpha Metroid ''Samus Returns'' *1 Alpha Metroid *1 Drivel *1 Moheek Official data ''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide ;ALPHA METROID 7/40 (pg. 64) :"There isn't anything unexpected to look out for here. The real challenge is navigating the water that covers the bottom of the chamber. It makes your movement slower and changes the height and timing of your jumps; you have to be more careful to dodge this Metroid's electric charges. Don't be afraid to use your Lightning Armor to help absorb any damage you take while readjusting your timing. Alphas should be familiar to you by now, but having your jumps hindered can result in you taking a lot of damage early in the fight."'' Trivia *In Return of Samus, the Alpha Metroid chamber is one of three instances (along with Phase 1 and Phase 8) where Samus witnesses a Metroid larva metamorphosing into an Alpha Metroid. All other encounters show the Alpha Metroid already having shed its husk. *In Samus Returns, the concept of fighting an Alpha Metroid in an Area 2 room partially flooded with water appears to be reused from another room in Phase 3 from Return of Samus, which was replaced with a Gamma Metroid battle without any gimmicks or hazards in the remake. Gallery M2 Alpha Metroid Chamber Larva.png|The Metroid larva about to molt into an Alpha in Return of Samus References Category:Rooms Category:Boss Rooms Category:Area 2